Twice a Champion
by GianLiana
Summary: When May is attacked and robbed of her Pokemon, the Hoenn region questions her fitness as Champion. With the help of fighting-type gym leader, Brawly, May trains to become a champion fighter who can stand against her attacker and rescue her stolen Pokemon. However, she must also train a whole new team of Pokemon to defend her league title against a powerful Vito Winstrate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **What makes a Champion?**

May's jaw tightened when her Milotic slumped to the floor in defeat. She had one Pokemon left: the captain of her team, her partner from the very start – her Blaziken. Across the field stood Vito, a battling prodigy descended from the Winstrate dynasty of Champions. He licked his lips, as if tasting his imminent victory. May's hand clenched around the faded-red pokeball that held her starter.

Her opponent chuckled. "I'm not the same trainer I was five-years ago, May." Vito began. "I contemplated returning home to route 111 after my defeat at your hands, until I remembered that _this_ , here in Ever Grande, _is_ my ancestral home!" He spoke eloquently, fiercely. "My predecessors built this league from nothing! Wallace, Steven, you – all of you are mere usurpers to the position that belongs to me!" He laughed. "And it makes me sick that you would underestimate my newfound strength to find yourself this close to defeat!" He spat. "So do me justice and come at me with your full power! I will bring you to your knees!"

 _Not that day on Victory Road, not today, Vito._ She thought. "You've come a long way, but it's not over yet!" She cried. "Go! Blaziken!"

The red-feathered, bipedal avian erupted from its pokeball and screeched its battle cry. May smiled at her starter's determination. After all, her Pokemon were the true champions – and Blaziken was not about to give up his reign without a fight.

Vito's Mega-Alakazam levitated in its meditative pose, unflinching at Blaziken's entrance to the battlefield. May furrowed her brows in annoyance at the challenging Pokemon's gall. She would fight 'til the end, but Alakazam would not prove an easy foe to conquer. She would need to up the ante.

Reacting to its mega-stone, Blaziken evolved into its Mega-form. Even if she was blind to the fire-Pokemon's change in appearance, May could have felt his increase in power. She paid no heed to the obvious type-advantage that Alakazam possessed and focused her mind on the battle.

"Don't bother setting up with Bulk-up, his defences are weak – Shadow Claw!" She commanded. Blaziken sprang into the air towards the psychic-type and slashed with an unearthly energy shrouding his talons. The white-bearded feline dissipated before Blaziken's eyes and reappeared at his back.

May didn't even have to shout the command, she and Blaziken were used to teleporting psychic-types by now and he reflexively countered with a spinning Blaze-Kick.

Vito chuckled darkly. "That's more like it. But it won't be good enough – use Psychic!"

"Hold on!" May ordered, as her starter was hit with a powerful, super-effective attack. Blaziken threw his hands to his ears, wincing in pain, as if he were trying to block out a high-pitched screech. "Listen to my voice, Blaziken!" She spoke evenly, soothingly. "That noise you're hearing, it isn't real. Just concentrate on the sound of my voice." May repeated this phrase as if it were a mantra. She and Blaziken had practiced this technique many times to deal with the countless challengers hoping to overcome her most powerful team member with a type-advantage.

Vito frowned upon realising that the obvious super-effective moves were not going to cut it in this match. "You're going to have to get a little more creative, Alakazam – use Focus Blast!"

"Dodge!" Cried May, and Blaziken jumped, narrowly avoiding the blast of energy. "Use Fire-Punch!"

Alakazam, still regaining its focus from the attack, was hit with a flaming fist. It recoiled, arms rushing to cover the spot on its chest where the flesh was burnt raw.

Vito growled in frustration. "We've got this, Alakazam! – Dazzling Gleam!"

May covered her eyes as a bright, mystical light filled the League arena. She felt the wave of force as the enchanting energy erupted at Blaziken. Another super-effective hit left her Pokemon looking worse for wear.

A dark smirk reappeared on Vito's face. "This is it! Use Psychic!"

May narrowed her eyes in determination. "Brave bird."

Blaziken used his powerful legs to spring high into the air, before kicking off into a face-first plummet towards Alakazam. Due to his Speed-Boost ability, Blaziken was faster, and May wasn't sure if Vito was aware of this. Still, she bit her lip in worry, as the move was rather kamikaze in nature, considering Blaziken's current level of health.

The air was clouded with dust when Blaziken launched violently into his opponent. May and Vito both coughed while the dust cleared. Both Pokemon lay on the floor, battered and scathed.

"No…" May whispered. She knew Blaziken's chances of surviving the recoil damage were better than not. But there he lay, crumpled on the floor.

Vito smirked. "Well, it seems a rematch is in order – you cannot deny me one after a draw!" He puffed his chest triumphantly. "I told you not to-"

A wheezy cough came from the battlefield, and the seemingly unconscious Blaziken began to lift his broken body, trembling from exhaustion, to his feet.

"Oh my Arceus…" May breathed. "Blaziken! You're amazing!"

Her praise seemed to urge the fighting bird on, and he stood straight and proud, despite the obvious pain he was feeling. A few seconds passed, and when it was evident that the bird was not going to collapse, the referee called his final decision.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. The winner and, still, the Champion of the Hoenn Pokemon League… is May Maple!"

May and Vito returned to the Ever Grande Pokemon Centre in silence, not a single word was uttered. After handing their weary Pokemon over to the Joy behind the counter, Vito turned to May and pointed an accusatory finger at her chest.

"You got lucky there, and don't deny it!" He growled. "I will be back, May Maple, and I will come with a vengeance!" He threatened, spinning on his heels and retiring to his accommodations for the evening.

May felt the bile rising in her throat. As much as she did not want to admit it, he was right. She got lucky. Champions, true Champions, were _not_ supposed to get lucky. _Am I a true Champion…_ She lamented. _Do I belong here?_

"Excuse me, Champion May…" The Joy behind the counter called for her attention. "Your other Pokemon are restored, however, I'm afraid Blaziken will need to stay the night."

"What?" May cried. "No!"

The Joy narrowed her eyes. "Your Blaziken has been pushed beyond its limits in battle and requires extra attention. I am certain you will not argue against the health and well-being of your Pokemon."

May's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Can I at least stay with him the night?" She pleaded. "I…" Her voice softened. "I owe him everything right now."

The Nurse's eyes lost some of their harshness and filled, instead, with regret. "There are many injuries for the Joys to attend to, and I am afraid they will be working through the night." The Joy spoke soothingly. "You seem tired, dear, maybe you should get some rest yourself."

With a reluctant nod, May gathered the Pokeballs containing the other five members of her prized team: Milotic, Salamence, Metagross, Venusaur and Gardevoir. In her travels, May had met many people – and many Pokemon. She owed the meeting of Metagross to ex-champion and old flame, Steven Stone. Venusaur, she met through the world-revered Professor Oak during his research collaboration with Professor Birch. Through her old friend, and surprising rival, Wally she received a Ralts egg. In her time at fishing holes, and exploring through caves – she met a Bagon and a Feebas with great dreams of beauty and strength that they all came to realise together. Her Blaziken, though, had experienced every step of this grand journey with her from the very start. Before she stepped through the doors to Ever Grande, she glanced over her shoulder and caught the eye of the Nurse.

The Nurse met her gaze with an assuring nod that said "Worry not, we will take care of him."

Satisfied, May slipped through the sliding doors.

In her current troubled state-of-mind, May decided to walk through the lush gardens of Ever Grande to clear her mind. In the darkness, she felt she could ignore all of her troubles and in the fresh air, she could find clarity. _I will walk until I reach Victory Road._ She reasoned. _And then I will fly._ Maybe if she walked slowly, maybe if she lingered, a Nurse Joy would come running from the league building and shout to her of Blaziken's sudden recovery. May sighed. _I pushed him too hard, and now I must fly home without him…_

She was not twenty paces from the entrance of Victory Road when a figure dropped in front of her. Taken by surprise at the suddenness of the apparent obstacle in her way, it did not occur quickly enough to the Hoenn Champion that she might be in danger. Before she knew it, the belt her Pokeballs were clipped to was stripped from her waist and placed in a strange sling hanging from the thief's shoulders.

It was not the capture of her Pokemon that frightened May, so much as the fluidity and agility of the poacher's movement. They were unsettlingly proficient in athleticism – a trait which May could not admit she shared. The thief was unidentifiable in the shadow of the night. Their face was concealed by a mask covering all but their eyes – which were fiery and exotic.

Before May could wonder why her Pokemon were not bursting from their Pokeballs in an attempt to escape, an angry fist had connected with her left cheek. She stepped back, startled, and her assailant spoke before she could retaliate.

"Give me the sixth."

May's eyes widened at the higher pitch of her attacker's voice, as well as the unnatural way the rough delivery sounded. The thief was a woman.

"I don't have a sixth Pokemon with me." May squeaked, cursing herself for admitting it.

The woman's almond-eyes narrowed. "Don't fool with me, Champion." She snarled. "Give it to me, or I will take it by force!"

May's voice rose in frustration. "I told you, I don't have another!" She cried, growing bolder. _I am the Champion_. She reminded herself. _A Champion does not bend to criminals._ "And if you want the others, you will have to get through me!" She threw herself at the thief.

May regretted it instantly when the agile woman stepped aside, using her momentum to sling her into the ground. She cried out as pain shot through her shoulder. May looked up to see the woman standing over her.

"Our Champion is a fool." The woman said. "She thinks she can fight as well as her Pokemon do." The corners of her eyes creased from a smile at the offended grunt this roused from May. "Get up then, prove me wrong!"

Frustrated, May dragged herself to her feet. She tried swinging her arm at the woman, only to have it parried. She was then pushed back with a kick to the stomach and heard a sickening crunch in her nose when she was rained upon with a barrage of punches.

The woman laughed. "Come on, Champion, aren't you going to fight me back?"

Blood was pouring from May's nose and other wounds, it trickled into her eye and over her lips. She flung herself at the woman again, this time wrapping her arms around her.

This didn't startle the thief at all, who maintained perfect balance. Instead, the woman rearranged her arms so her wrists were crossed behind May's head, and elbows dug into May's collarbones. She drove a well placed knee into May's ribs and used the leverage of her arms to drag the Champion's face into a violent second.

May slumped to her knees, pulling on the thief's loosely-draped clothing to bring her down. The woman used this momentum to push May onto her back, where she straddled the young Champion and pinned the girl's arms with her knees.

Here, May struggled to push her attacker off. She tried lifting her hips, twisting beneath the woman, freeing her arms – it was no use, the woman outmatched her strength. She knew she had been defeated, that she had failed to rescue her Pokemon.

The woman laughed. "The almighty Champion May – who took down Team Aqua and Magma, who tamed the legendary beast Kyogre, who overthrew the powerful Champion, Steven Stone!" She glared at May. "She is nothing without her Pokemon. Nothing." She whispered.

Then, she brought a heavy elbow down on May's temple. May felt her brain rattle in her skull, her last vision being of the masked woman before it faded into black.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story. The start is a little slower than I'd have liked, but everything will begin to unfold next chapter :)**

 **I was interested in the character development an attack like this would induce in May. She is always depicted as undefeated and untouchable, so I thought it would make for a good story to have her genuinely challenged and humbled.**

 **For anyone interested in the combat elements of this chapter, our antagonist was using a clinching technique found in Muay Thai to throw May around. This story is going to be very combat heavy, and if anyone is interested I am happy to leave links to videos detailing some of the techniques the characters will use.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon is the property of Nintendo, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this piece of fiction nor will any be sought. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Broken noses and bruised egos**

May awoke to a blinding white light. Her vision was blurry and sounds were fuzzy, but she could well make out the sterile-white of her surroundings and the soft beep of the machine indicating her vital signs. Despite her haze, she knew she was in the Pokemon centre.

"She's awake." May noticed the voice of her mother, soft and warm like honey. "Norman, she's awake."

May felt a rough hand grasp her own. "My baby girl…" She heard her father's voice, gruff and gravelly but no less comforting than her Mother's. "You're okay."

The blurring in her vision began to subside, and she could now clearly see the faces of her parents who were sitting beside her hospital bed. Worry was etched over every inch of their features, and May felt like she was ten years old again. Tears were streaming down both of their faces, and May felt a sickening pang of guilt.

"Mum…Dad…" Her voice came in a hoarse whisper, and she coughed at the dryness of her throat.

Her parents flinched towards her in a reflexive concern.

May smiled slightly. "Water…" She coughed.

Norman fumbled clumsily out of his chair. "Oh…" He stood. "Here, sweetie."

"Thanks, Dad." She smiled, warmed instantly by the love of her parents. The warm feeling lasted a moment, however. May's smile faded. "My Pokemon?"

Her mother frowned, and she and Norman shared a look before hesitantly answering her question. "They never caught the mugger." Her mother spoke apologetically. "A string of attacks like this have happened to high-profile trainers with rare Pokemon in the last three days." She began. "The police said that the perpetrators are part of a gang who have some form of technology that prevent Pokemon from willingly leaving their Pokeballs to protect their trainers." She seethed.

May nodded her head in understanding. "I remember…she had this strange sling. Maybe that's why my Pokemon couldn't save themselves" Her voice shook with emotion. "Why would they do this?"

Her mother placed a sympathetic hand over her own, and swallowed before continuing her explanation. "Well, the police think that they are poaching powerful Pokemon either to use themselves, or to sell off to other syndicates…now, now, dear – we will get them back." She squeezed her daughter's hand in comfort. "I believe in you, you have overcome every adversity you have faced!"

May dropped her gaze in doubt. "I tried, but she was too strong. I couldn't beat her." May had not known defeat since she was a novice trainer, and even then, she herself was not personally defeated. She could always train her team harder, push them to achieve their goals – but her team was gone now. "I couldn't beat her, and now all my Pokemon are gone."

"I wouldn't say _all_ …" Norman interrupted, nodding his head towards the lone Pokeball sitting on the shelf amongst the countless number of get-well flowers and gifts she had received. "There's still Blaziken."

At the mention of his name, Blaziken burst from his Pokeball and sprang over to his trainer. He chirped in worry and held her in his arms.

"Oh my Arceus, Blaziken…" May whimpered. "You're okay?"

Blaziken nodded. "Blaze?"

May smiled at her starter. "I'm okay." She assured him. "But I don't know about our friends…"

"Blaze!" The fiery bird scolded, seemingly determined that the pair would find their lost teammates.

A soft laughter built up in May's chest, and the pain of her injuries subsided for a moment, but only a moment. Forgetting that the other members of her team were in possession of criminals, she reached at her waist for Milotic's Pokeball. When she felt nothing there, the joy that filled her chest collapsed into the darkest of feelings.

Her starter's warm arms wound more tightly around her shoulders in a vain attempt at comfort. There was no consoling the girl; without her Pokemon she was a hollow shell lacking for purpose.

Norman's shoulders slumped at the sight of his daughter in such misery. His complexion was pale, his bloodshot eyes heavy with bags and dark circles from little sleep. He had been through his share of stress as a Johto League affiliate seeking to start afresh in Hoenn, but never had his age shown more than it did now. The young, female hopefuls under his instruction in Petalburg gym once called him the 'Silver Fox.' Now he just looked a grey old man. His hard, determined expression could usually hide the wrinkles forming around his eyes and the creases in his brow. Now, his aged appearance was only enhanced by feelings of hopelessness and guilt.

He was certainly guilty, he argued each night while his wife slept silently beside him. What kind of father grew so complacent following his daughter's success that he wasn't there to stop her getting brutalised? With a weary sigh, he held his face in his hands.

"Norman?" His wife placed a soft hand in the crook of his arm.

"Maggie…" His whisper trembled. "How could I let this happen to her…" He gestured toward his battered daughter, who had dozed off in her starter's embrace. "I've never seen her so miserable."

Magnolia Maple lightly clenched her hand around her husband's arm. "I try to tell myself that she's strong, she's the champion, and she's overcome every adversity she's faced…" Her voice betrayed her as the façade she had put up for her daughter came crashing down. Resting her head on Norman's shoulder, she allowed the tears to fall. "She could have died, Norman." Magnolia groaned. "She could have died."

May awoke to the growl of her ravenous stomach.

"Ugh. I could eat a Ponyta…" She groaned into Blaziken's chest. "I need food…"

Sitting up in her hospital bed, May saw her parents. Her mother and father were sound asleep, resting on each other. She smiled at their peaceful expressions, which were so etched with worry while they were awake.

A knock at the door broke her reverie and, from the stirring beside her, she guessed, broke Blaziken's sleep too.

"Yes." She called, permitting those on the other side to enter.

In walked a Nurse, and an Officer.

"Miss Maple, you are awake!" Smiled the Joy. "How are you feeling?"

"Very hungry…" Admitted the young Champion. "But otherwise, much better than yesterday."

Nurse Joy giggled. "Very well, I will retrieve your breakfast. In the meantime, Officer Jenny has come to speak to you." Joy gestured toward the pretty, blue-haired cop. She curtsied and exited, leaving the Officer and the Champion alone, barring the presence of her sleeping parents.

"Hello May, Officer Jenny of the Ever Grande Police Department." She extended her hand to May. "Now, if you would happily oblige, I would like to ask you a few questions regarding Friday night's incident."

May nodded. "Yes, of course." She consented. "But…" She bit her lip. "My memory is a little fuzzy." She admitted. "And my parents are still with us." She gestured to the corner of the room. "Blaziken will stay with us, though."

"Blaze!" The flaming avian chirped in agreement, placing a protective arm around May while eyeing Officer Jenny.

"Relax, Blaziken," May laughed. "She isn't here to hurt us."

Blaziken now directed a much warmer gaze at the young Officer, which was returned with a hearty laughter.

"My, my," Officer Jenny noted. "We have a protective Pokemon here…which makes me wonder…" Jenny stopped herself, but May caught her meaning. _Which makes me wonder how you got beat up._

Where May was feeling happier, her stomach sank once more. "Can we talk somewhere else?" May spoke in a dark tone. "I don't want them to hear the fine details of what happened." She sighed. "They were very upset, and I think they blame themselves for what happened."

Jenny nodded. "I understand." She placed a hand on May's shoulder. "We can speak in the Pokemon Centre gardens, if you feel comfortable?" She spoke softly, before surveying May and frowning. "I will ask for the Nurse to make sure you're fit to walk outside."

It was May's turn to frown. "Fine."

"The one thing I remember clearly was that she had this strange satchel thing slung over her shoulder." May recounted. "It was almost like an evening clutch but nowhere near as dainty. I'm assuming this is the technology they used to prevent my Pokemon releasing themselves." May sighed, once again feeling the weight of her inability to save her friends.

Jenny nodded, jotting down notes as they went. "And you didn't see her face?"

May shook her head. "No, she had covered herself completely in these draping robes, I wouldn't even have a clue about her figure." Her shoulders slumped with disappointment. "The one thing I _can_ tell you is that she is incredibly fast, and strong – much stronger than me."

It was here that Jenny tore her focus from her note-taking and looked May dead in the eye. "Listen, sweetie, I may be young but I know more about these criminals than you think." She smiled. "They are the weakest and most pathetic beings on this planet – why do you think they rely on weapons, large numbers and, in your case, ambush?" She placed a comforting hand on May's shoulder. "They can't win if they fight fair."

May smiled weakly. "Thanks, Officer, but you don't understand." She began. "This girl must have trained _hard_ , I mean, she as a person moved like some of the strongest Pokemon I've ever seen." She fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. "I just didn't know that people still trained to fight like that now that we have befriended Pokemon."

Jenny's eyes narrowed. "It's almost like they're trying to take advantage of the lack of physical training Pokemon trainers have." She stroked her chin, deep in thought. "So, which of your Pokemon did they actually take?"

There was a brief moment of silence before May reluctantly spoke the names of her stolen friends. "Milotic, Salamence, Metagross, Venusaur and Gardevoir." She listed, feeling her eyes begin to sting.

"But not Blaziken?" Officer Jenny said, confused.

May shook her head. "No, Blaziken had to spend an extra night in the Pokemon Centre, so I didn't have him with me." She sat upright as the revelation hit her. "Do you think they were after Blaziken?"

Jenny shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." She sighed. "He is your ace Pokemon, I would not be surprised if this thief is severely punished for not returning to her boss with him."

May held her face in her hands. "I just…I miss them." It was then that she remembered she might not be the only trainer suffering the loss of her Pokemon. "Wait, Mum said that this was happening to other high-profile trainers around the region – was there anyone else?"

Jenny seemed to turn pale, and she inhaled deeply. "This crime group is causing trouble more widespread than we are letting on – and I am only telling you this because you are the Champion." She admitted. "There were countless Ace trainers, but since they aren't prominent figures in the public eye we've been able to keep their stories under wraps but…" She shook her head. "It is a little harder when Gym leaders like Winona, Flannery and even Elite Four members like Sidney and Phoebe have been mugged." She threw May a grave look. "No one is safe."

May's eyes widened with worry. "You mean even Dad…"

"Yes, even Norman is a target." Jenny confirmed.

"Shit…" May sunk in her wheelchair. "This is too much…"

"Are you sure he won't get hurt?" May nearly begged of Jenny.

"We have warned him to always have one Pokemon free-roaming at all times, and to avoid straying from busy paths." Jenny assured the young Champion. "Norman has a good head on his shoulders, he knows how to keep out of harm's way when he's told."

May smiled. "Thank you, Jenny. Truly."

As they neared closer to her room, May heard the faint sobs of her mother, and her father's gruff mutterings of disgust. She frowned. "Something is wrong…"

Jenny nodded in agreement. "I will leave you with your family, but thank you for your information May." She threw an apologetic look at the young Champion. "However awful the situation was that brought you here, know that you have been a great help in bringing us one step closer to finding these criminals."

May tensed at the officer's pity. She hated being pitied. "Please let me know if there is anything else I can do to help." She offered.

Jenny smiled regretfully. "Leave it to us, with your leads, we can put these guys behind bars." The officer outstretched her hand, which May shook. "I will keep in touch, enjoy the rest of your afternoon, May."

"You too, Officer Jenny." May smiled, before turning towards her room. Her smile faded as soon as her back was to Jenny. _She doesn't think I can help…_

Her parents did not hear her as she walked into the room, for they were too engrossed in what was showing on the TV mounted on the wall opposite the door.

"…and this emerging group of criminals have stolen a large quantity of Pokemon through the physical assault of their trainers. What Police are astonished to find is the high-profile nature of the victims, who are amongst the highest-ranked Pokemon trainers in the region. Most notable of these victims is Champion, May Maple, who ended the gang war between Teams Aqua and Magma and prevented an apocalyptic level of devastation by the legendary sea-beast, Kyogre." Began a male reporter.

"Yes, Mark. Hoenn has granted its Champion, through her incredible feats, a reputation of immortality and, on this reputation, gambled their sense of security. Two nights ago, this gamble was lost when May Maple was the victim of a vicious assault in which she lost all but one member of her Championship team. The region, now, has doubt in whether or not our Champion is in a position fit to protect them." Continued a female reporter.

"And rightfully so, Sandra. I mean, how can a nation feel safe when its symbol of power has been overpowered and robbed of its strength. Let's face it, when we talk of May Maple as a 'powerful' trainer, we aren't really talking about her – it's her Pokemon." Argued the reporter, Mark.

"I don't really think anyone feels comfortable sending someone to protect them against a harmful group now that she has so easily been made an example of." Sandra agreed, before facing the camera. "We asked our viewers: after the current events involving Champion, May Maple, do you feel secure under the protection of the Hoenn League's leader?" Sandra's image was replaced with a graph depicting the statistics of the poll, which Sandra's voice was played over. "90 percent of our respondents said they do _not_ feel secure."

"And this really begs the question, Sandra." Mark started. "Does this call for a restructuring of the league, with new criteria? Who would we have as our new Champion…."

It was at this point of the news report that Maggie caught sight of his daughter, standing heartbroken at the door. "Oh my Arceus, Norman!" She screeched. "Shut it off! Shut it off now!"

Norman flinched at the sight of May, before jumping for the remote. He fumbled with it in his hands, to the blood-curdling chorus of his wife: "turn it off, turn it off, Norman!"

The screen turned black, and the room grew silent. The noise, however, attracted a Pokemon Centre official. "Is everything alright?" She asked, concerned, frowning at May's obvious distress. "Mr and Mrs. Maple, may I remind you that your daughter is recovering from a concussion and requires rest and quiet." Her voice, although calm, was stern and authoritative. "I must ask you to leave." She requested. "For now." She added.

Shaken, the worried parents nodded and exited the room, heads hanging in shame.

May, who was overwhelmed by the amount of information to take in at once, collapsed on her hospital bed.

The Pokemon Centre official helped prop her pillows. "Now, dear, is there anything I can get for you before I leave?"

May shook her head. "But thank you."

The official smiled. "Get some rest, dear."

May was running towards the entrance of Victory Road.

 _I will prove that I am strong enough. I will show them._

Standing there, robes billowing in the breeze was her assailant.

 _I will defeat her._

May leaped in the air, fists flying at the woman who gracefully evaded each attack as if it were a simple dance.

The woman twirled, her elegant movement juxtaposed with the rugged backdrop of Victory Road. Like lightning she snapped her leg, heel colliding with May's jaw in a violent pirouette. The dark fabric draped over her whirled like a tornado of ribbons.

All May could feel was hurt: the crushing blows dealt by the masked woman's limbs, the stinging sensation on her skin as she was sent tumbling towards the rocky turf marking Victory Road's entrance. Then, there was a torrential raining of fists on May's delicate face. She was drowning in pain.

Deeper…deeper…

Then she noticed that she was no longer at the entrance of Victory Road, but in the Champion's battle arena of the Pokemon League. The stadium was a sellout, and the crowd was roaring – but instead of the cheers she was accustomed to she was met with a chorus of boos.

"Look at her! She defeated Team Aqua and can't even beat a girl!" One of the crowd screeched.

"She hasn't done anything…" Cried another.

"She's so weak!"

"Pathetic!"  
"Make this new girl our Champion!"

"We need someone strong!"

"We don't need May!"

"We don't need May!"

 _We don't need May!_

She gasped, launching upright. May fought to catch her breath. _It was only a dream,_ she realised. She was matted with sweat, despite having kicked off the clinical-white bedsheets. The scent of disinfectant and the rhythmic beep of the heart-rate monitor brought her back to reality and she sighed. _Reality. What I dreamed was reality: I couldn't beat her, and Hoenn has lost faith in me._

May pulled her knees to her chest, thankful that her hospital room was empty. _What do I do now…_

She was broken from her reverie by a knock at the doorway. "Yes?"

A bubbly Joy entered. "Why, good morning, May!" She greeted. "We have some friends and colleagues of yours in the Pokemon Centre entrance requesting to visit you, would you like me to retrieve them?"

May hesitated a moment. "Do you remember their names?"

Nurse Joy nodded enthusiastically. "I believe we had a Brendan, Wally, Brawly of Dewford and Steven Stone." The nurse smiled coyly. "A very strong and um…handsome crowd you have there, Miss Maple." She giggled, before hushing her voice to a whisper. "Between you and I, which one is the lucky guy?" She winked.

May's expression deadpanned. _Of course, this morning, I end up with the perky gossip of a nurse._ "None of them."

The Joy gasped, a scandalised expression washed across her features. "I won't believe it."

May pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, Nurse…" She began, wondering whether or not to disclose the fact that she and Steven had once been a private item, or the fact that she had developed a crush the size of Mt. Chimney on Brendan before puberty hit and turned him into a bumbling Neanderthal for the duration of his adolescence. Or the fact that she had, at an international Pokemon League function, sipped on one too many drinks and found herself waking up in Brendan's bed and making a sneaky exit while he was still snoring. To this day, Brendan did not know who his 'mystery woman' was, and made May cringe every time he brought it up. _But let us not get sidetracked here._ She sighed. "I've had a really difficult time dealing with this." She widened her eyes, realising her attempt at a lie was an admission of the truth. "Forgive me if romance is the last thing on my mind right now."

The initial disappointment in the Nurse's eyes was soon replaced with understanding. "I'm sorry for prying, I know it has been a difficult week for you."

May smiled. "Thank you, and yes, can you please get them all for me."

"Of course!" The Nurse smiled in response, before throwing a cheeky grin. "But I'm just letting you know that if you don't snap up that Brendan, I most certainly will."

Resisting the urge to facepalm, May awkwardly smiled in response. "Oh, he's all yours…" She consented. "If it's fine by his 'mystery woman'" She added under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." May smiled sweetly.

The visits with Wally and Brendan greatly helped to boost May's poor morale. They laughed with her, told her stories and avoided the subject of her assault, which years of friendship taught them was the best method of cheering up their friend. Wally had gifted to her a beautiful pot of tulips which he insisted were plucked straight from the soil in Verdanturf.

"Being in Verdanturf always helped me to feel better." He explained. "And since we couldn't bring you to Verdanturf, we thought we would bring a piece of Verdanturf to you."

May opened her arms, inviting Wally in for a gratifying hug. "Thank you." She whispered. "I think I feel a little better already!"

Brendan smirked. "Well, if I had a Nurse as hot as that I'd feel better- Ow!" He flinched at Wally's fist. "What was that for?"

Wally's eyes narrowed. "Your best-friend is recovering from a physical assault and all you can do is drool over the Nurse!" Wally regretted the words as soon as they escaped his mouth when he saw May's face fall. "I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm fine." She defended with too little conviction. Her words were met with silence, and it was all too clear that she was as transparent as a Gastly to her friends. "I just…I saw the news." She admitted. "Hoenn doubts me."

"We don't doubt you, May." Wally comforted. "We never have, not for a moment."

"Yeah, May, you're the strongest person we know!" Brendan added.

May shook her head. "You guys don't get it…" She began. "I'm the Champion, and Hoenn are my people. I'm supposed to defend them, to make them feel safe." Wally took her hand as a means of comfort, but her pride compelled her to pull it away. "I could do that with my Pokemon, and with Pokemon in the equation no one was afraid." She hung her head in shame. "But without Pokemon, against a physical assault I can't protect them."

Brendan and Wally were silent. They looked at each other for a clue as to what to say before returning their attention to May.

"We will be here for you, whenever you need." Wally offered.

"Thank you." May whispered, pulling them into an embrace. "Where would I be without the two of you?"

Steven's visit was one with little conversation, but that was the nature of his and May's friendship. The two, despite their failed romance, still cared very much for each other – though their relationship now could be nothing more than platonic. Steven expressed a great concern for the bruises that tainted her smooth complexion, as well as May's drowsiness. Most of all, he worried about the impact the absence of her Pokemon would have on her.

"What will you do without them?" He asked.

"As Champion?" She asked, continuing when he nodded. "Well if I cannot find them," her voice shook, "I will need to train up a new league team from those I have left in Birch's care."

His eyes widened. "How much leave can you take to do that?"

She shrugged. "I haven't spoken to the committee yet, but I doubt they will give me much."

Steven's steel-blue eyes were narrowed in contemplation, before brightening at a lightbulb-moment. "What if I relieve you as Champion?"

May smiled with appreciation. "That could work." She said, before her eyes filled with doubt. "But I don't know how that will appear to the people." She considered. "I mean, what if they see a prolonged absence as cowardice?" Her eyes started to sting and water.

"May…" Steven wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "It's okay, you will get through this." He continued to embrace her through her sobs.

Then, the door to her hospital room opened.

"Sorry May but I…am I interrupting something?"

The two ex-lovers broke apart to receive their visitor, and quickly. "Brawly?" May noted, praying that her eyes weren't puffy and red. "I hadn't sent the Nurse for you yet…"

"Oh…" He ran a hand through his long teal hair sheepishly. "I uh…I couldn't wait because I need to catch a ship back to Dewford tonight and I urgently need to speak to you." He explained. "In private." He hinted, looking at Steven.

Narrowing his eyes, Steven raised from his hospital chair beside May's bed. "Fine." He relented, his voice smooth as stone. "I will come visit tomorrow. Get well, May." He stood, adjusted his suit until the fabric was perfectly smooth over his torso and exited the room.

May could not help but note that in his shorts and T-shirt, Brawly looked the polar opposite to the polished and suave Steven. The differences did not stop at their choice of attire. Steven was tall and trim, and fair-skinned with silver locks that were fashionably styled. Brawly was slightly shorter than Steven, but much more muscular. His skin was tanned, and his wild hair was loosely secured with a tie. His jaw was strong where Steven's was delicate, and his teeth were straight and white. He spoke with a Dewford drawl, where Steven spoke in the proper manner of Rustburo high society.

 _They're like chalk and cheese._ May noted.

Brawly looked over his shoulder, double-checking that the pair were alone before focusing his attention on May. "Are you and Steven…?"

"No." May quickly and firmly denied.

"Oh, okay." He said, though his tone didn't suggest that he believed her. "Anyway…"

"Yes?"

"Look, this is about that incident." Brawly cut straight to the chase. "I know what they've been saying about you and the other Gym leaders but I think I can help you."

May raised an eyebrow in offense. "You. You are going to help me raise an entire new team to Championship level?"

Brawly looked simultaneously confused and offended. "What do you mean a new team? And what do you mean _me_?"

All of the hurt, anger and shame that had welled up inside of May burst out in that single moment. "They took my Pokemon! So if I am going to retain my position as Champion, I will need to train up some of my other Pokemon!" She spat. "It took me two years to train my current team to the point where we could become Champions!" She cried. "And you, known as the second-weakest Gym leader are going to help me raise a Champion team in a short frame of time?"

Brawly's eyes narrowed. "Firstly, I wasn't talking about helping you with your Pokemon, though I'm sure I could have." His voice was level, but assertive. "Secondly, I was referring to helping _you_ improve your public image."

"And how are you going to do that?" May pushed, stubbornly.

Brawly's dark blue eyes flashed with anger, but his voice did not explode with them. "Did you know that I got attacked too?"

May's anger subsided in her shock, and she suddenly felt ashamed. "But, they didn't mention you in the news?"

Brawly shook his head. "That's because I haven't told the police or the journalists or anyone." He sat in the chair beside her bed. "You are the only one who knows."

"But you have to tell them!" She blurted. "How will they know to look for your Pokemon when they catch them?"

Brawly looked at her, before tearing his eyes away, hesitant. "They didn't take my Pokemon." He managed.

"I don't understand, why would they attack you and leave without anything…it doesn't make sense…"

"That's because I didn't let them escape." He confided, before leaning in close and whispering. "I defended myself."

"You beat them?" May's eyes widened in surprise. "With your Pokemon?"

Brawly shook his head. "Myself."

"But…" May rambled, struggling to wrap her head around what she had just been told. "They were incredibly skilled and well trained fighters…"

Brawly smirked. "So am I."

* * *

 **My sincerest apologies for updating this story so late, I was on a university work placement and completely swamped.**

 **I am also sorry for the rate at which this story is progressing. This chapter was very difficult to write because I want to get to the exciting part of the story. Believe me, if the events in this chapter were not so important for May as a character, I would have skimmed over the hospital scenes.**

 **I promise that butt-kicking and romance are around the corner :)**


End file.
